the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Haunted Hill
is the eleventh season of After the Dark. Hosts People West Wing NPCs East Wing NPCs Logistics The players will live in Sonny Hill Mansion for three months. They will be divided into two wings, which have the same configuration, for the duration of the three months. Timeline Week 1: *The group of people pick keys and are divided into the wings. Perry friends Joanne, and learns a little about the house. *Sam tries to spark a conversation with Lorraine, but she runs from him. When Tyler reaches the convesation as well, she tells them that she is not allowed near other men, as her husband won't allow her. Lorraine has a warm conversation with JA. *Max finds a rusty lever in his room. *''East Wing'' are introduced to the people inside the house, and they try to spark a conversation with them. *Juan tries to hook up with Caleb, but Miranda does not allow him, and slaps him. *Paula friends Purry, and gives her a necklace. *Rebekah hears a secret from the maids. *Nick and Orange try to wake up and start a conversation with a sleeping guy also in the house, but he leaves them for dinner. He drops a paper and Nick grabs it. *Miranda calls the West Wing and tells them it is time for dinner. Everyone sits on the table. Luke calls the East Wing and tell them it is time for dinner. Everyone sits on the table. *During dinner, lights go out, on both wings. West Wing hears footsteps on the upper floor during dinner. Kurt, the cook, tells the East Wing that he just touched a wrong circuit. The lights go back on. *The butlers tell everyone to sleep, and warn them to have their candles always by their side. Week 2: *Luna claims she heard footsteps in the middle of the night. Nick and Rebekah, from the East Wing go look for an attic. Orange and Emma follow them. *Miranda locks Juan in his room for sleeping with Caleb. *Perry meets Nuno and Joanne on the kitchen discussin. He joins in in the conversation. *Juan keeps trying to make a dent on the door, but fails. *Luna gives the small group of the East Wing some candles, and they prepare to open the trapdoor to the attic. *The East Wing small group go in the attic and find some desintegrated books, cobwebs, and pictures. *JA meets up with Lorraine and decides to investigate the dungeon. Sam, James and Caleb also follow. *On the dungeon, the West Wing group sees a sign saying "Do Not Enter Unlit". They light their candles and proceed to enter. *Perry asks if there are any matches, and Joanne tells him there are some in the dungeon. *The East Wing find the pictures belonged to the original owners of the house. They take them. *A gust of wind goes through the attic, and lits off Rebekah's and Nick's candles. Luna runs out of the attic. *Perry and Joanne join the dungeon group. There they find many cells, and torture devices, such as a stretcher, axes, an execution table and a wall of knives. Joanne also notices a strange substance in one of the cells, that has a gooey look. *Another gust of wind lights out Emma's and Orange's candles, and an invisible force hits Rebekah, and sends her flying across the room, as she falls on some boxes, and gets knocked out. The force then proceeds to lift Nick in middair, and Nick begins to float in the direction of the window. *Emma grabs Nick's hand, and manages to push him down, but the force grabs Rebekah again and begins to float her, as her head starts coming out of the window. *Miranda opens the door for Juan, slaps him, and closes it again. *Seigh gives Noah cookies and tells him the group is on the dungeon. *The West Wing group take some axes out of the wall. Nuno states the gooey substance might be ghost ectoplasm. *Orange manages to grab Rebekah's leg, as the force lets her go, and she stands uncounscious, hanging from the window, Orange being the only thing keeping her up. Nick manages to help Orange, pushing him back, and so does Emma, as they all manage to pull Rebekah back inside. Luna comes in with a candle and leads them back in the living room. *Miranda lets Juan out of the room to examine the ectoplasm for having studied black magic, and leads him there, slapping him on the way. Juan states he has no knowledge about ectoplasma, other than ghosts release it after "feasting". *The West Wing ask about the torture devices, and Joanne replies they were a rumour that was proved to be true. *The West Wing ask if they can dismantle the torture devices, and Joanne tells them not to, and they don't. *Luke is frightened by what happened to the East Wing, and asks if Rebekah is okay. He claims that he will get on that as soon as possible. Week 3: *Luke tries to call a doctor, but is unsuccessful. Rebekah grows badly injured and is taken care of by Mina. *Max and Paula look for Smith, but can't seem to find him. Kurt approaches Purry angrily after finding her stealing cheese from the pantry. *A doctor finally arrives and rushes to Rebekah's aid. A black mark is on her arm in the shape of a hand, as if something grabbed her. *Lorraine and Marcus go out searching for the missing Smith. Miranda begins supervising Juan's room. *The West Wing finds the mutilated corpse of Smith in the bathroom. Nuno then tells the wing what had happened in the East Wing. They then hear Joanne scream in the dungeon. *The West Wing goes to the dungeon to find Joanne floating and being strangled by an invisible force. James attempts to help her, but is thrown across the room and knocked out. The force then vanishes. They also realize that the ectoplasm is gone. *Luke announces to the wing that Nuno found Smith dead, mutilated. Luke then tells the East Wing about the house's origins. That the Sonny family owned it and were killed by a thief, along with their butler. The butler returned as a hostile spirit and killed the thief, who cursed him and the house in his final words. *Everyone sleeps with a partner, to be safe. Overnight, they are awoken by screams. However, they are locked in their rooms. Orange and Nick escape through a window, but Orange breaks his hand upon hitting the ground. *Max and Purry break their door open, and a floating knife stabs Purry in the leg. A floating ax then appears. Max sets blankets on fire and attempts to burn the knife and ax. It works, but sets the carpet on fire and knocks Purry out. *Luke quickly puts out the fire, and asks what happened. They explain to him, and the doctor comes back to examine Purry and Orange. *Joanne and Perry go to the library and find a book. Joanne rips five pages out of it, but is then thrown across the room by a force. Perry then sees bloody footsteps approaching him. The force attempts to kill Perry, but Nuno comes in and sends the force away. Nuno rushes to Joanne, and finds her dead. *Perry tries to examine the pages, but Miranda takes them away and hides them in her bra. Nuno then announces to the wing what happened in the East Wing and tells them the history of the house as well. Trivia *This is the first season after All-Stars. Category:After the Dark